gameofthronesfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Санса Старк
Санса Старк, в заміжжі Санса Болтон — старша донька лорда Еддарда Старка з Вінтерфелла та його дружини Кейтілін Старк. У неї є чотири брати та одна сестра. Після того, як Еддард Старк прийняв пропозицію Роберта Баратеона стати правицею, Санса повинна була вийти заміж за сина Роберта Джоффрі Баратеона. Історія Санса народилася і виросла у Вінтерфеллі. В неї добре виходить все, що повинна робити справжня леді: Санса відмінно шиє, вишиває, захоплюється музикою та поезією. Кольори її волосся та очей успадковані від матері, яка родом з дому Таллі. Кейтілін вважає, що її донька красивіша за неї саму в її віці. Сезон 1 Санса протягом усього життя мріяла стати королевою, тому дуже зраділа пропозиції короля Роберта Баратеона зробити її нареченою його старшого сина Джоффрі. Вона вблагала свою мати не перешкоджати цьому і дозволити доньці переїхати до столиці разом зі своїм батьком. Але дорогою Санса почала помічати справжню сутність свого нареченого: його жорстокість та надмірність, яку він продемонстрував, віддаючи накази Ар'ї Старк та її товаришу Міці. Коли ж принц напав на беззахисного хлопця, лютововчиця Ар'ї вкусила його за руку. Санса підтримала Джоффрі, коли той поскаржився на цей інцидент королю, але в результаті втратила свою власну лютововчицю Леді, яку наказала стратити королева Серсея. Нед Старк особисто здійснив королівський вирок і відправив тіло вовчиці на Північ. Життя Санси в столиці спочатку складалось достатньо добре. Будучи донькою правиці та нареченою принца, вона ні в чому не знала потреб. Але після смерті короля Роберта становище Санси значно погіршилось. Із подання королеви Серсеї її звинуватили в зраді новому королю, Джоффрі, та заточили під варту. Ар'я втекла, і Санса залишилась сама. Вона стала заручницею, яку змусили написати фальшивого листа для її родини на Півночі. Санса до останнього намагалась врятувати свого батька. Вона благала Джоффрі про помилування для Неда, якщо той визнає зраду, і була впевнена, що король прислухався до її слів, але той наказав відрубати Еддарду голову. Після смерті батька Санса впала в депресію, отямившись від якої нарешті усвідомила, наскільки жорстокими та безпринципними були Джоффрі та його мати. Сезон 2 Будучи заручницею, Санса прикидається, що до сих пір вірна Джоффрі і любить його, щоб не викликати ненароком його гнів. Але це не завжди рятує її. Наприклад, після перемоги Робба в Битві у Окс Кросі Джоффрі публічно в тронному залі наказує Меріну Транту роздягнути і побити її. Джоффрі зупиняє його дядько Тіріон Ланністер. Тіріон пропонує Сансі розірвати заручини, але та відмовляється. Галерея Mordane 1x01.png|Sansa practicing her needlework with Septa Mordane in "Winter is Coming." House Stark and retainers.jpg|Sansa and her family await the arrival of the king in "Winter is Coming." Sansa Stark.jpg|Sansa's HBO Season 1 promo picture. SansaStarkS1Promo.png|Promotional image of Sansa in Season 1 Sansa 1x08.jpg|Sansa begs for mercy for her father in "The Pointy End." Ned's execution.jpg|Sansa tries to prevent her father's execution in "Baelor." Joffrey.png|Joffrey Baratheon torments Sansa on the traitors walk in "Fire and Blood." Sansa and Meryn 1x10.png|Ser Meryn Trant restrains Sansa in "Fire and Blood." Sansa 201.jpg|Sansa at Joffrey's name day tourney in "The North Remembers." Sansa S2.jpg|Sansa's HBO Season 2 promo picture. SansaStarkS2Promo.jpg|Promotional image of Sansa in Season 1 Sansa 204.jpg|Promotional image of Sansa in the Great Hall of the Red Keep in "Garden of Bones." Sansa Blackwater.jpg|Sansa in "Blackwater." GameOfThronesS3-3.JPG|Sansa in "Dark Wings, Dark Words." Tyrion and Sansa wedding 3x08.jpg|Tyrion Lannister and Sansa with Tywin Lannister, Cersei Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon, Lord Varys, Grand Maester Pycelle, Margaery Tyrell, Lady Olenna Tyrell and Loras Tyrell in "Second Sons". Tyrion and Sansa wedding 2 3x08.jpg|Tyrion Lannister and Sansa at their wedding in "Second Sons". Second_sons_Sansa.png|Sansa before her wedding. Shae Sansa and Tyrion Mhysa.png|Tyrion, Sansa and Shae in "Mhysa". Season4-GOT-Sansaposter.jpg|Promotional image for Sansa in Season 4. Sansa-Stark-Profile-HD.png|Sansa in "Mockingbird". AlayneTheMountainAndTheViperPromotional.jpg|Promotional image for "Mockingbird". Sansa2.jpg|Sansa Stark as Alayne in Season 5 (((((9.jpeg Sansa Ramsay Kill the Boy.jpg|Sansa with Ramsay Bolton|Ramsay in "Kill the Boy" Sansa5.jpg Game of Thrones Season 6 10.jpg|Sansa with Theon Greyjoy in Season 6 GOT S6 16.png Season 6 Trailer 2 Boss Ass Bitch.jpg|Sansa riding in Season 6. ((((((((((((((((9999.jpg|Sansa and Theon escape Winterfell. )))))))))))))))))))))).jpg|Sansa in Season 6. Виноски da:Sansa Stark de:Sansa Stark en:Sansa Stark es:Sansa Stark fr:Sansa Stark it:Sansa Stark lt:Sansa Stark nl:Sansa Stark pl:Sansa Stark pt-br:Sansa Stark ro:Sansa Stark (serial) ru:Санса Старк zh:珊莎·史塔克 Категорія:Головні персонажі Категорія:Леді Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 1) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 2) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 3) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 4) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 5) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 6) Категорія:Болтони Категорія:Персонажі Категорія:Старки Категорія:Шляхетні родини Категорія:Персонажі відеоігор